Refrigeration systems have previously used prior art refrigerants formed of fluorocarbons and chlorofluorocarbons, but these refrigerants are being phased out because of their ozone depletion effects. More environmentally friendly refrigerants are being used in their place, such as those formed of difluoromethane. A problem has arisen in retrofitting older refrigeration and building air conditioning systems for use with the more environmentally friendly refrigerants due to lubricants used in the different refrigerants. The lubricants used in prior art refrigerants will coagulate when mixed with oils in the newer refrigerants, requiring that refrigerant suction and discharge line sets be replaced since the refrigerant lines cannot be cleaned of the residual lubricants used in prior refrigerants. The costs of replacing suction and discharge line sets in refrigeration systems and building air conditioning systems significantly raises the costs of replacing older refrigeration systems with newer energy efficient refrigeration systems.